


Romance in a Consumerist Society

by KuriKoer



Category: C6D - Fandom, Canadian 6 Degrees, Twitch City
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Fanart, Hugh Dillon rare characters, M/M, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and again, something interesting happens in the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance in a Consumerist Society

**Author's Note:**

> The guy was not a regular, but he was maybe becoming one. He showed up at the store three times in the past month, Newbie remembered; one time for nothing but beer, which at the time Newbie thought was maybe a sign of someone just passing by, one time for beer and cigarettes and a loaf of bread, which could go either way, and a third time for beer, cigarettes, bread, toilet paper, and two cans of cat food. Which probably meant he moved into the neighbourhood. No one just passing by would get toilet paper and cat food.

There was something about the guy that made the hairs on the back of Newbie's neck stand, almost as straight-out as the spikes on the top of his head. Maybe it was that he always paid cash and never said anything. Newbie didn't have the first clue about what the guy even sounded like, let alone important information like his name, his address, and if there was any special someone in his life to stare into these clear, intense, admittedly terrifying blue eyes.

"Anything else, sir?"

Fourth time. Two cans of cat food.

The guy didn't even shake his head. Just looked at him. Chewed his gum.

"Nothing? Maybe some Juicy Fruit?" He pointed to the Wrigley's stand.

"No," the guy growled.

It was a single word, accompanied by a mean, nasty glare, and it went straight to Newbie's knees, making them a little weak.

"Condoms?" he blurted.

The guy narrowed his eyes.

 

"...No, you're right, that's stupid." Newbie dialled in the price, fast and scrabbly, avoiding eye contact at all costs. "Um, that'll be..."

A hand shot out, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him uncomfortably over the counter. He was now nose-to-nose with the guy, who smelled like Juicy Fruit and hair gel. And some beer and cigarettes, which was not surprising in the least, but Newbie only barely registered all that because he was too busy breathing fast and shallow and way too close to someone else's lips.

"Hi," the guy said.

"Hi," Newbie said nervously. His dick was digging against the edge of the counter. He moved his hips experimentally. The counter was not very giving. And then the guy hauled him that one inch closer and their mouths met.

What followed was scrambling across and over the counter, trying to move quicker than humanly possible and failing, being human; ending up with Newbie sitting on the counter with his legs on both sides of the guy, mouthing his earring, feeling the cold metal of all the guy's rings brushing against the heated, needy, _wet_ side of his cock.

Newbie came all over the guy's sweatshirt and then slid down to his knees and busied himself with cocksucking, which he was pretty good at, and with listening to the symphony, or was the word cacophony? of the guy's moans and curses.

It was fucking hot.

 

The next time they made it behind the counter, twisting and bending and pushing against each other on the floor, cat food cans forgotten near the register. Newbie jumped up when an oblivious customer banged on the counter, muttering impatiently. He straightened his orange vest and rang up the customer's items, taking his money, giving back change, making polite chit-chat.

Below the waist, his legs were barely holding him up as the guy's clever, vicious tongue and his fingers were wreaking havoc on his self-control. There was no mercy. Newbie bucked when two fingers entered him roughly.

"Thank you for shopping here, have a nice day!" he called after the retreating back, and then glanced downwards. "That wasn't very nice."

"Come down here," was the answering growl, and Newbie rolled his eyes and dropped back to their little shelter, ready for more.

 

One time they made it as far as the storage room, resting on piles of packaging that made everything softer and warmer. Newbie had a pack of expired Peek Freans' Pecan Passion with him when the guy entered the store, and he hadn't let go while he was dragged to the back and beyond the Employees Only doors, so now he had an afterglow snack to munch on. He offered the box silently. The guy picked a couple of cookies and stuffed them in his mouth.

Newbie grinned. His nipples were still tingling from the rough treatment they'd received minutes before.

"I'm Newbie," he introduced himself.

"I know," the guy said, mumbling through crumbs, "you got a name tag." He ran his fingers over the piece of plastic, and grinned. It was like a light suddenly shone across his face. It made a world of difference. Not that he was less scary now. Newbie fidgeted, but he was still grinning back.

 

"Anything else, sir?"

It was almost a ritual by now, at least a tradition, or just a habit. If there were people around, Newbie was the picture of professional, courteous clerkness, offering assistance and getting nothing but a frosty glare in response. The guy would then pay for his stuff, and instead of leaving, he would loiter around for however long it took.

And then they'd be at each other's clothes, tearing at them like crazy and dropping to horizontal in mere seconds. It was weird when there was another employee in the store, but Newbie arranged for the quieter, single-clerk shifts. That seemed to work fine for the guy, who was up nights and didn't mind suspending whatever his schedule was in favour of spending time under neon lights, making out between shelves stacked with cat food.

 

Newbie had thought it would be a one-time thing. It still _felt_ like a one time thing, except it kept happening. Maybe not as often as he'd like, but often enough. And every time it was abrupt, moving from casual customer-service and monosyllabic grunts to desperate moans and, well, monosyllabic grunts, eventually, but in the middle it was the guy's rich voice cursing up and down the aisle and talking so _dirty_ Newbie's dazed mind thought his life was better than a good porno.

 

Newbie leaped over the counter and landed on the guy, who stumbled backwards under the weight. And then they were kissing, hard and wet and messy.

"Hey," Newbie whispered into the other guy's mouth, "where ya been?"

"Out of town," the guy replied and started ripping open Newbie's buttons. With a happy sigh, Newbie slid his hands down to the guy's butt and grabbed.

 

"Hope's not my girlfriend, no, she's Curtis' girlfriend. And Nathan's, I guess," Newbie stopped to think. "Definitely Curtis'. Not mine."

The guy growled and pushed deeper into him, and Newbie wailed, arching up to meet every thrust and leaving long red marks on the guy's back.

"But if being jealous makes you fuck like that, then sure, Hope's my girlfriend," Newbie babbled, moaning the whole time, "and so's Mrs. Lauder, even though she's ninety, and Wanda from the bowling alley, and, uh, that woman who just bought gum and tampons, whoever she is."

The resulting pounding was maybe less due to jealousy and more in an attempt to shut him up. It may have worked. Newbie wasn't sure.

 

Newbie leaned against the shelves, one hand in the pasta section and the other between the tomato sauce jars. Someone left a can of corn on the tomato shelf, he noticed. People were so inconsiderate. The rough hand on his cock moved swiftly up and down, in short, sharp strokes, pushing him nearer all the time. No rings, not since one got caught in a hair a few weeks back. Mouth fastened on the back of his neck, licking and biting and then licking again, and Newbie pushed back hard, holding a whine in the back of his throat.

When it was over, the guy stepped back, tucking himself in and zipping up. He fished around in his pocket, and then held out a wad of tissues wordlessly. Newbie took a few and wiped himself up; the aisle would need a real clean-up, but that could wait. He grinned at the guy's half-dazed, pleased expression.

And winked. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

The guy laughed, the deep, honest laughter that Newbie really liked, and smacked him across the ass, surprising him and making him jump. Also made him tingle in ways that Newbie figured were worth exploring.

"Nah, I'm good," the guy said, still smirking.

Newbie nodded, but he wasn't easily discouraged. "Hey... wanna come over to my place some time? Watch some TV?" He held his breath. This was make or break time; what if the guy said he didn't like TV?

The guy stared at him for a long time, and then finally shrugged. "Sure," he said.

Newbie licked his lips and went back to the front of the store to flip the sign on the door back to 'open'. He made sure to wiggle his ass just a little more than was absolutely necessary on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> http://anonym.to/?http://vimeo.com/31673460  
> A half minute of the scene that inspired this.


End file.
